


The Vampyre of Castle Dracula

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jonathan is trans in this, M/M, So is Mina, modern day au for Dracula
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal trip for Jonathan. He was just going to meet his latest client. Get some paperwork taken care of and help him with finances. Right until two Englishmen come into his car.
Relationships: Jonathan Harker/Mina Murray, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. The Detective, Doctor, and Real Estate Agent

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of wanted to do a modern day au of Dracula. Where Jonathan's a real estate agent and gets to meet Sherlock and John. Mostly because I thought it'd be fun to write and read about. I hope you guys enjoy.

It was supposed to be just him alone in his train-car. Just him alone off to his next assignment with a count or whatever his title was again. Only twenty minutes into the ride, two men had quietly slipped into the car with him. His eyebrows raised as both men took a seat in front of him. One was a fairly slender man with strangely sharp cheekbones. Bright blue eyes and curly black hair. Wearing mostly black with a bright blue scarf as the only colorful thing about him. The other man was a bit shorter, silver haired and wore much more colorful clothing. Jeans, button up blue shirt, and a black jacket. He also had blue eyes like his companion did. There was something strange about them but Jonathan kept quiet as he did his best to discretely stare at them. Trying to not alert them to the fact that he was watching them. Unfortunately, the taller one seemed to notice his gaze and raised an eyebrow as they briefly made eye contact. Chewing the inside of his cheek, Jonathan carefully got out his journal. Deciding to write about what was going on and ignoring the men in front of him.

That was until the darker haired man broke the silence. His voice sounding a bit deeper than he anticipated it was going to be as he asked,"Excuse me, sir?"

"Yes?",Jonathan asked. Mentally cursing himself for even answering the weird man. He peeked over his journal and paused his pen to look at the man. The curly haired man gave an odd smile. As if he didn't do the action very often as he stared into Jonathan's eyes. In a polite voice, he questioned,"Where exactly is this train headed to?"

How wouldn't he know that? If they had tickets and got on where he had gotten on at, how would they not know where it was currently heading? Jonathan debated asking this out loud but decided against it. As he wasn't sure what either man would do if he tried it. Smiling politely, he answered,"I believe it's headed to Transylvania, sir."

"Transylvania?",the shorter man asked. Looking every bit as confused as Jonathan was feeling at that moment. Part of him wondered if either man was well or not but put his feelings to the side as he nodded his head in agreement. Grinning nervously as he went back to his journal. Hoping that this would be the end of the odd conversation with the gentlemen. It somewhat was. As he could hear both men quietly argueing among themselves about things he didn't quite catch. But he heard something about them not knowing where exactly they were. The darker haired man insisting that everything was going to be fine and that he didn't have to worry. While the lighter haired man tried to ask how he knew that, he just said that he knew. An answer that Jonathan knew most children wouldn't accept but this man seemed to let go. For the moment at the very least. He had hoped that both men were going to be quiet for the rest of the trip. Possibly just leave him alone and let him be. Then Jonathan noticed that both men turned their attention back to him. Examining him in a way that made him feel strangely vulnerable and exposed. Making him curl in on himself slightly in his seat. The darker haired man asked,"Sir?"

"Yes?",Jonathan questioned. Feeling highly uncomfortable that both men were staring at him like that. How they seemed to be so interested in him. Putting this feeling to the side, he set his journal and pencil to the side. Giving these men his full attention. The darker haired man asked,"I was just curious, what is your name?"

"Why, uh, why would you want to know that?",Jonathan questioned. Feeling highly uncomfortable that this weird man was asking him that. And how his companion was staring at him as well. The dark haired man explained that he was just curious. He wanted to properly introduce himself and his companion. That they weren't trying to scare him. It made him squirm slightly but Jonathan figured there wasn't any real harm in him telling these men his name. After all, they probably weren't going to see each other after this train ride. So what really was the harm in it? Jonathan answered,"My name is Jonathan Harker, sir."

The lighter haired man looked slightly confused as he turned to stare at his companion. Who had slowly turned to look at him as well. Clearly just as puzzled as his friend. Before he could ask anything, the darker haired man turned back to him. Terrible smile on his face as he said,"Nice to meet you, Jonathan. My name is Sherlock Holmes."

"And I am John Watson.",'John' said. Now Jonathan's eyebrows raised as he stared at the men in front of them. John Watson and Sherlock Holmes? That couldn't be. Those were just two fictional characters. There was no possible way that these men were them. He did his best to calm himself as he figured it was merely a coincidence that these men had these names. After all, it was a popular book series. Their parents could have just named them after their favorite characters. Them being together was just a funny coincidence as well. Jonathan forced a polite smile on his face as he stared from one person to another. Then he stated,"Well, it's lovely to meet you."

"Any specific reason you two are headed to Transylvania?",Jonathan asked. Curious if maybe they were like their fictional counterparts or not. And hoping that maybe they were just going for the sights. Or whatever friends did together. Sherlock answered,"Just sight seeing. It's been a while since either of us had a holiday from our jobs."

That vaguely made sense. But still didn't explain why he had to ask where the train was heading. Jonathan didn't point this out as he nodded his head. Then asked them what they did for a living. Sherlock answered that he was a detective while John said he was a doctor. That strangely didn't surprise Jonathan as he kept the smile on his face. Fully realizing that these men were completely weird as they allowed their names to dictate their lives. At least they seemed to be doing some good for the world in his mind. John asked,"What do you do for a living, Mr. Harker?"

"He's a real estate agent.",Sherlock answered. Surprising both John and Jonathan as they stared at him. Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan questioned,"How did you know that?"

"From the way that you're dressed and the files on your lap.",Sherlock stated. It wasn't enough of an explanation for Jonathan so he motioned for him to go on. And almost immediately regretted letting the man do so. As he pointed out the outfit that Jonathan wore was modest but in line with most real estate agent dress code for men. His files were official looking and had the initials of the company he worked for on them. It was, surprising. And slightly uncomfortable how easily the man came to the conclusion that he was a real estate agent. Especially since the clues themselves weren't all that obvious. And could've easily pointed to him being anything else. But he ignored that as he said,"Impressive, Mr. Holmes. You're almost exactly like your namesake, it's scary."

That comment seemed to do something to the other man. His eyebrow raised in slight confusion as he stared into Jonathan's face. John also giving him a strange look as well. Sherlock asked,"Namesake?"

"Well, yes. Your parents named you after the fictional character, right?",Jonathan questioned. Feeling a bit uncomfortable as the other man continued to stare at him confusedly. The other man asked," _Fictional character?_ "

"Yes, fictional. Sherlock Holmes is just a fictional character from a mystery novel.",Jonathan explained. Feeling slightly more uncomfortable as the men continued to stare at him in a strange way. Almost as if they thought something was wrong with Jonathan. It puzzled him slightly. These gentlemen didn't think they were the actual Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, did they? There was no way that they could. It just wasn't possible. Jonathan chewed the inside of his cheek again as he stared from one man to the other. Then towards the door as he debated running through them. But figured the men could possibly stop him and overpower him before he could get close enough. So he remained seated as the man who called himself _'Sherlock'_ said,"Sir, I think you're quite mistaken. We were not merely named after the _'fictional characters'_."

"We ** _are_** actually Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.",Sherlock insisted. John nodding his head in agreement as he stared into Jonathan's eyes. Jonathan immediately started thinking of ways to get away from these men as he stared back. Feeling highly unsafe as his mind was racing with thoughts. In a low voice, he muttered,"That's not possible. That just can't be possible."

"Well, it is.",John assured. The matter-of-factness to his tone made Jonathan feel even more uncomfortable as he curled into himself. His eyes widened briefly and he frowned slightly as he stared at them. Then he started to laugh. It wasn't something that he intended and it surprised himself along with the men. Jonathan continued to laugh as he held his hands over his stomach. The laughter lasting only a few moments before he asked," _Oh, oh **man.**_ Who set you two up to this? Was it Mina?"

"Did Mina pay you guys to prank me?",he continued. Figuring that his fiance was just messing with him. It wouldn't be the first time she had gone through the trouble of pulling a prank like this. Though it was more elaborate than her last one. And a lot more odd than her last one as well. Both men glanced between each other before looking back at him. John questioned,"Wilhelmina **Harker** _or_ **Murray?** "

" ** _Murray._** She's not my wife just yet.",Jonathan answered. They were planning on having their wedding for next Spring. If they had enough money together that was. Grinning slightly, he continued,"Jesus Christ. She's really outdone herself this time."

"I'm going to have to work hard to get her back for this.",he added. His brief moment of merriment died down as he noticed neither man was laughing. And neither man looked to be joking in the slightest bit. An icy chill of fear washing down his spine as he glanced between them. In a low voice, Jonathan asked,"Wait, wait a moment. Are you both serious?"

"Yes, we're serious.",John answered. Looking a bit exasperated as he set his hands in his lap. Sherlock nodding his head in agreement. Keeping that strange smile on his face as he added,"Your fiance **_didn't_** hire us to prank you, Mr. Harker."

"We're the real John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.",Sherlock stated. This was just messed up. He couldn't understand how either man could believe they were the fictional characters. Or what made them so interested in pretending either. Jonathan tried to put these pieces together as the men visually inspected him. Then turned to look at each other and started speaking quietly to each other. After a few seconds, John asked,"The man that you're visiting. Would his name happen to be _'Count Vlad Dracula'_?"

"...how in the Hell would you know that?",Jonathan asked. The name of his client wasn't that visible on the files that he had. Nor had he mentioned his client's name to either of these gentlemen. They didn't answer him as they quietly discussed something between them. Something that Jonathan didn't really pay much attention to as he debated bolting out of his car. Run to the nearest employee and beg for help. Just as he gathered enough courage to start rising, Sherlock said,"The man that you're about to visit isn't someone you should see alone. He's a very dangerous individual that believes he's a vampire."

" ** _...what?_** ",Jonathan muttered. The only thing that he could say as Sherlock told him things about his client that he hadn't known. How his client didn't have servants. Along with terrible things that his client had done. When he was finished, Jonathan asked,"Just how in the Hell do you know all of these things?"

Sherlock and John exchanged a look between themselves. It was almost as if they didn't want to tell him how they knew. His eyebrows raised even more when John answered,"We read about it in the book called _'Dracula'_."


	2. Finally At the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio made it to the castle. It's just as beautiful as the pictures that Jonathan had seen. Even more so. But things are somewhat strange. And the Count seems to be even more strange than how his manager made him out to be.

These men couldn't be serious. There was no way in Hell that his new client thought that he was a vampire. Sure, he sounded a bit odd, but he definitely was just an eccentric rich man. Probably with a weird aesthetic. Jonathan wasn't entirely sure of what to make of these two men. They might not be a danger, but they were very weird to him. Chewing the inside of his cheek again as his eyes darted to the door. Debating whether or not to get up and bolt once again. Then his gaze turned back to the two strange men in front of him.

Neither had moved but they definitely stared at him. Sherlock, if that was truly his name, was looking highly confused. While John looked like he understood how Jonathan was feeling in that moment. In a low voice, John said,"Listen, I know that you're probably really confused right now. And that you think we're crazy or something."

"Please understand that we're not trying to terrify you or anything.",he continued. It was terrifying to be honest. He squirmed in his seat slightly as he stared at the doors once again. Jonathan decided to just stay where he was. Figuring either man would try to restrain him to keep him from getting anywhere. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan asked,"So you two read about me in a book, huh?"

"Why do I find that so hard to believe?",he added. It sounded way too out there to be absolutely true. How in the Hell could they have learned about him from a book? One with the last name of his client no less! All of this sounded like some weird T.V show episode. One that was all just a dream in the end or something just as unsatisfactory as that. Pushing this to the side, he raised an eyebrow as he glanced from John to Sherlock. Unsure of what he was expecting from either man. An actual explanation about what was going on? That they were just messing with him and that Mina had really hired them? His hopes were dashed when John answered,"We know it what it sounds like. And if I were in your shoes, I wouldn't believe it either. But we're really not lying to you, Jonathan."

"We're really who we say we are. And you're on your way to meet someone who thinks he's a vampire.",John added. Thinks he's a vampire? There was no way that the count could possibly think that. It was just something that weird people think. Or some subculture of goths. And he was pretty sure that the Count was just an eccentric rich goth. Looking John in the eye, he demanded,"If that's true. Then tell me something the Count is going to do then."

"What?",Sherlock asked. Jonathan merely repeated what he had said before. Demanding that they tell him what Count Dracula had planned for him. If they knew about him, they knew about what exactly his client had in store for him. Sherlock turned to look at John, who turned to look at him. Both exchanging an odd expression before John turned back to him. John said,"When you get to the castle, he's going to serve you paprika chicken."

"He won't have any of it and just have red wine instead.",John added. That was interesting. And he wasn't entirely sure if they were telling the truth or not. Pushing the thought aside, Jonathan chewed the inside of his cheek for a bit. Looking between them again, Jonathan asked,"Anything else that I supposedly should know about my client?"

"He's creepy looking and has no workers in that castle of his.",John answered. Creepy looking? Well, he was sort of a strange goth type person. That probably would look creepy to anyone not used to that sort of thing. But the whole 'no workers' struck a nerve in him. As he had seen the castle and how big it was as well. Jonathan was surprised that the Count didn't have any workers in the whole place. Since he was sure the man was very wealthy. So the Count could afford to pay someone to at least come over and clean now and again. So why in the Hell hadn't he? Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan stated,"That doesn't sound entirely plausible, gentlemen."

"He has a literal castle, he's rich as Hell, how can't he have someone helping him out?",Jonathan asked. Especially given how big the castle was as well. It was bigger than most mansions he'd seen during his line of work. There was just something about that line that seemed a bit strange. John answered,"He's not as rich as he makes himself out to be. And the castle has allegedly been in his family for several decades."

Okay that definitely seemed a lot more plausible now. Though he was surprised by John's use of the word 'allegedly'. Wouldn't the documents and other such things he was meant to review show that it was? Chewing the inside of his cheek, he tried to think of what to say. This felt pretty strange. And he didn't believe either of these men in front of him. Nor was he entirely sure what he was going to do if they were right. If they were right, then what the Hell was he going to do? As he hadn't known all the emergency contacts for where he was going. Jonathan would be all alone with the disturbing man. But if they were wrong, he'd be fine and he'd just get on with his job. Take care of what needed to be taken care of, then go back home to his fiance. Shoving his thoughts to the side, Jonathan asked,"So what should I do then? Just tell the guy I can't come and go home?"

"No, he'll find that strange and so will your employers.",Sherlock answered. Which was true. And he doubted telling his employers that this guy thought he was a vampire would fly. After all, he can hardly believe that the guy believed that so deeply. If he had, then wouldn't someone have warned him or something like that? It just seemed surreal. Looking at Sherlock, he questioned,"Alright, then what do you recommend that I do then?"

"We'll go with you and ensure your safety at his castle.",Sherlock answered. Surprising both men in the train car. Them going with? To his job? Jonathan wasn't entirely sure if that was a good idea or not. As he didn't know either man well enough to allow that sort of thing. After all, who knows if either man was truly safe or not. They could be criminals posing as fictional characters and waiting to cause him harm. Also possibly causing the client some harm as well. Though there was this nagging thought in the back of his mind that they were telling the truth. That these men weren't fucking with him or out to harm him in any manner. Part of him was entirely afraid of what was going to happen if they were right. Chewing the inside of his cheek as he shook his head slightly. Feeling it would be much wiser to not allow them to come with him. In a soft voice, Jonathan stated,"I don't think that would be wise, gentlemen. I don't know either of you."

"And, no offense, I don't feel entirely safe around you.",he added. Not trying to sound disrespectful of either man. But not wanting to lie to them either. As he didn't want to come off as an asshole towards them either. Fearing they would do something that he'd regret. Giving a small smile as he sank back in his chair. John said,"I understand that, I do. But we promise, we're not out to harm you. We just want to help you stay safe."

"Especially with someone as dangerous as your new client is.",John added. Looking highly concerned about Jonathan's welfare. Which would have been heartwarming, if it wasn't for the fact that this was a stranger who believed himself to be a fictional character. Who knows what he'd do? But that nagging thought in his brain told him to trust the good Doctor. That he wasn't going to harm him in the slightest bit. And that he was invested in Jonathan's personal welfare for whatever reason that he had. That he was safe to work with. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan said,"I'm not sure that my client would be alright with that."

"He's expecting me to come alone.",he added. Which he definitely was expecting him to be. Mostly because his manager explained to him that the Count insisted on it. Wanting him to be alone. For what purpose, he wasn't entirely sure of. But an uncomfortable idea of it being easier to detain or harm him had reared its ugly head. Taking a deep breath, he asked,"How in the world would I explain me suddenly having two men accompanying me to his home?"

"Especially when my manager assured that I would be alone?",he asked. Still debating whether or not he'd allow them to come with him. This made both men pause for a moment. Then look at each other and quietly whisper what they should say. Their voices were too quiet for him to properly pick up on as they occasionally glanced his way. Taking a few seconds, Sherlock answered,"Say that you're helping us on an urgent case."

"One that simply couldn't wait and required us to come with you for safety reasons.",he added. That sounded sort of plausible. Though Jonathan wasn't entirely sure that the Count would fall for it. Or even begin to swallow that information. After all, no one could possibly be that stupid, right? Right. Jonathan was going to point this out but decided against it. Feeling that even if he tried to reason with these men they weren't going to take 'no' for an answer. So with a deep sigh, Jonathan stated,"Fine. I suppose neither of you are going to give me much of a choice in the matter."

"...how did either of you get on this train anyway?",he asked. Since he hadn't seen either of them on the train station platform. Or even on his way to the train car, Jonathan was curious as to where they got on in the first place. Neither man seemed to know how they had gotten there. John answered,"I fell asleep in my bed and woke up seated on a chair."

"I was brainstorming on the couch and woke up in the seat next to him.",Sherlock stated. That sounded strange and definitely like a crappy episode of a T.V show. The whole _'it was just a dream'_ type of unsatisfactory episode. Putting that aside, Jonathan questioned,"So you guys just decided to hide in my car to avoid the staff on here?"

"Yes, actually. We didn't exactly have a plan mapped out or anything.",John answered. Which made a bit of sense in his mind. Though, they didn't seem all that panicked when they came into the car. He figured they were trying to avoid suspicion in the employees on the train. If he was one of the employees on the train seeing two men looking panicked and running into an occupied train car, he'd kick them off. Or make sure that the local police were aware that there were two men acting suspicious on the train. Jonathan picked up his journal absentmindedly as he thought this over. Opening the page to start writing about what he just learned before deciding against it. As he still had some questions that needed to be answered by these two. Looking up at them, Jonathan asked,"So, is there anything else that I need to be worried about in Castle Dracula?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It's been a good while since I've read the book.",John admitted. It had been a long while since he'd properly read the book. All he remembered of it were some of the weird parts that stuck out. The no servants, paprika chicken, villagers being cautious of him, and the fact he wrecked Jonathan's shaving mirror. Though this was during the 1800's. And this obviously wasn't the 1800's. This Jonathan Harker seemed much different than the book version. Or how his mind portrayed the book version was supposed to look. As the man in front of him was dressed like a modern real estate agent. Had very short brown hair that framed his narrow face very well. Paler than Sherlock was when he first met him. Almost as skinny as Sherlock was when he met him as well. Jonathan's eyes were a super dark brown that looked almost entirely black. Not at all like the image that he had in his head when he thought of the original book version of Jonathan Harker. Putting this to the side, John asked,"So you and Mina aren't married just yet? Do you have a date for that?"

"Next year if things go well.",Jonathan answered. A little surprised by the subject change. As he didn't feel like it was relevant to the conversation. But figured he'd allow John to ask him questions for the rest of the trip. As it would help pass the time and he could get some answers out of them for the rest of the seven hour trip.

* * *

_October 14th, 2018_

_Met two men that were incredibly strange today. They claimed to know that my client believes he is some form of vampire. That they were the fictional characters from the mystery series 'Sherlock Holmes'. Or whatever that book series was called. I'm not entirely sure if they are all that trustworthy or even telling me the truth. But there's just something about 'John Watson's' eyes that make me trust him. He seems like a really sweet guy to me._

_I'm not going to trust them enough to take a nap around them. Or leave any of my personal items out in front of them. And I'm definitely going to be calling Mina when I get the chance. Just to make absolutely sure that she wasn't pranking me. As Mina has pulled something off like this last year. Nothing as extensive but damn near so. I adore her but, her sense of humor is sometimes the hardest thing to get used to._

_Anyway, we've arrived at the castle early in the evening. The place was even bigger than the pictures made it out to be. And it looked a lot more nice than the pictures made it out to be either. Which is great. I suppose. If my client ever wants to sell the place, he'll have really no issues visually. Not sure if he'll have any problems inside. I'll have to check sometime tomorrow. I know that it isn't what I'm here to do but, I want to be sure things are safe. I'm getting off topic. We got to the castle, the Count greeted us. Took my luggage while giving my companions a confused look. He asked why they were there and Sherlock gave him the B.S. story that he tried to pitch to me. That I was an important witness to some form of crime._

_That he couldn't give out any details as it was ongoing. For some strange reason, the Count seemed to buy it and allowed them to stay. Even going so far as to make sure that another room was prepared for them. Shouting upward to seemingly tell someone upstairs to do. When he got no response he got fairly angry and shouted again. Still no response. Then he excused himself and ran upstairs to seemingly yell at the staff person to do their job. Though, I had an uncomfortable feeling that someone wasn't really up there. I glanced at John to see if he was feeling how I was feeling. He was. But we said nothing once the Count came down. Making some excuse about his maid having hearing loss and that he needed to speak to her. That she had gotten Sherlock and John's room set up._

_I kept my mouth shut about it as he directed us to the dining room. Sitting us down at a huge table that was very old. There was a ton of antique plates, silverware, and cups. At first there was only one plate. For me. The Count quickly apologized to John and Sherlock before hurrying off to the kitchen to seemingly tell the Chef that they had more guests. Seemingly so. I mean, I did hear two voices coming from the kitchen. One was Dracula and the other was a strange nasally voice that seemed to be the Chef. A few seconds later, Dracula brought out more plates and other things. He quickly set them down in front of Sherlock and John. Then went back to the kitchen to get the food that the Chef prepared for us._

_Why the Chef couldn't bring it out to us personally instead of his boss? I have no idea. Dracula didn't give me an actual answer when I asked him about it. Now, on the train John told me that the Count would serve me paprika chicken. Just me. Well, now just me and them. Can you guess who got served paprika chicken?_

_Me, John, and Sherlock. While the Count just drank red wine. He said something about having already ate and a strict liquid diet. Something about that just made my skin crawl but I didn't ask. I doubt that he would have told me the truth if I had outright demanded it. So I did my best to be polite about the food. Thanking him for the meal before I started in on it. John and Sherlock doing the same. While we ate, no one said a damn word. All there was, was horrible silence. Suffocating us like a heavy blanket. Soon as we were done, I bid the Count a good night. Then headed up to my room with John and Sherlock on my heels. I asked them both if they knew if anything strange was going to happen tonight. Unfortunately, neither man could remember from the alleged book they had read. But John insisted on staying in my room with me tonight to be sure that I was safe._

_I was somewhat against it but he was insistant that he stay. So I gave him my spare pajamas to use while he stayed in the room with me. Right now he's sitting in a chair next to the bed while I write this. Insisting that he would be sleeping there instead of being in the bed with me. I'm hopeful that him being here isn't necessary. But I'm afraid that he might be. Let's just hope that this is just some form of coincidence and nothing more._

_I really hope that's all this is._

_Until tomorrow,_   
_Jonathan Harker._

* * *

Putting the pencil back into its proper spot, Jonathan shoved his journal under his pillow. Yawning as he laid down on the bed. Asking John to turn out the light since he was closer to it. John did as Jonathan requested of him. Going back to the chair, he sat down as he mumbled a polite goodnight to him. Determined to stay awake and make sure that the Count wouldn't do anything. As he feared that if he didn't the real estate agent would be in trouble. Like being fed on or worse. The worse was something that he wasn't entirely sure of. But he was prepared to defend the other man against anything. But, despite himself, he found his eyelids slowly shutting. And found himself nearly drifting off to sleep.

Almost, until the sound of the bed creaking pulled him out of it. Like someone was either crawling into or out of bed. Carefully opening an eye, he saw a figure looming over the young man. That made him jolt awake and he shouted," _ **THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!**_ "

The figure said nothing but turned and quickly fled the room. Slamming the door as they made their way out of the room. John quickly stood up out of the chair to investigate when he had this urge to check Jonathan. Part of him was worried that the figure might have done something to him. So he quickly turned on the light before heading over to the bed. Noticing that the younger man was still somehow asleep. Despite the yelling and the slamming of the heavy wooden door. How could he have slept through that? It just didn't make sense. John hurried over to the bed to check on Jonathan. Feeling relieved that there was nothing wrong with him visually. Part of him was tempted to wake the younger man. But he felt that he was probably just drained from the trip up to the castle and decided to let him sleep. Heading to the light switch, he froze when someone knocked. Freezing momentarily before Sherlock called," _John? Is everything alright?_ "

Opening the door, John answered," _Had someone leaning over Jonathan a minute ago._ "

" _Is he alright?_ ",Sherlock questioned. Looking somewhat concerned as he glanced over John's shoulder to look at the younger man. John nodded his head and stated that his presence seemed to terrify whatever the thing was before he could harm Jonathan. That seemed to put the detective at ease and he suggested that John lock the door. Just to make sure that the figure didn't try something again. Of course, John agreed to this idea. Sure, he doubted the figure would come back. But it was better safe than possibly being fed on by a fake vampire. Both men exchanged a goodnight kiss before Sherlock hurried back to _'their'_ room. Possibly locking his own door to keep any unwanted guests out as well. When he was gone, John did as instructed. Turned off the light and headed back to the chair to take a nap. Praying nothing else would happen while he slept.


	3. Is This Real or Is He Overthinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jonathan wakes, he was confused by John's presence. Then remembered what happened the earlier night. It's still so strange for him. But not as strange as the note that the Count had left him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think of our host so far? Is he maliciously evil? Or just eccentric?

It took a while for him to properly wake the next day. His limbs felt sore and stiff. Almost as if he'd laid on them wrong or something. Jonathan's head also didn't feel entirely right. There was a dull ache that he couldn't shake. Right behind his eyes that made him not to want to open them. But, he had to. He had a job that he needed to do. So he just had to power through whatever this feeling was. It took him a couple of seconds but he managed to sit up. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes as he did so.

When he saw John sleeping in the armchair, he was briefly confused. Then remembered that the doctor was there to protect him. Jonathan guessed that the other man must've not seen anything unusual last night. Otherwise John would've waken him up.

Quietly, he slipped out from under the heavy blankets. Fixing the bedding immediately afterwards. Soon as he was done making the bed, he turned to wake up John. That's until he noticed something strange sitting on the nightstand next to the bed. Picking it up, he realized it was a note. One that was addressed to him. Opening it, he raised an eyebrow at the contents.

* * *

_Dear Mr. Harker,_

_I am terribly sorry to inform you that I shall not be with you today. For I have business in town that I have to do. I shall not be back until sometime after nine tonight. We shall get to the business that we have to then._

_While I am gone, please make use of my library. I am sure that you shall find something to keep yourself occupied in my absence. Again, I am so sorry that I cannot be there with you. It is highly unbecoming of me to do this. Especially considering how much of a journey you have had. But, it is something I could not reschedule for next month. If I could have, I certainly would have._

_There should be food for you in the fridge. My staff have prepared breakfast along with lunch for you and your companions. I hope you find it to your liking._

_Sincerely,_   
_Vlad Dracula._

* * *

This was strange. The Count really should have mentioned this the other night. It would be something that he definitely should have spoken of. And it was weird that he wasn't allowing Jonathan to take care of the papers. Or anything else for that matter. As Jonathan could've handled that himself. The way that the Count has written the letter was also slightly alarming. 

How it seems to be demanding that Jonathan read in the library. Also that the real estate agent couldn't go anywhere else in the castle. The whole _'you **SHALL'**_ felt like that. Maybe that wasn't intentional but it certainly felt like a demand. He felt that maybe he was just imagining this. And at that moment, he wished that Mina was there with him. To read it over with him and either tell Jonathan that he was overthinking it. Or confirm his suspicions. Then he remembered that John was in the room with him. Heading over to the chair, he gently nudged the doctor's arm. In a soft voice, Jonathan said,"Mr. Watson, it's time to get up."

It took a few moments before John woke up. Soon as he did, Jonathan explained that he found a letter on the nightstand. How what the Count had written made him highly suspicious. And that he was worried that he was just overthinking it. John was immediately concerned that a note was in the room. As he hadn't remembered seeing it before the figure came in. Or even after the figure had came into the room. Something that John told the real estate agent about. Along with how the other man seemed to be deep asleep. So much so that he hadn't even heard John yelling at the intruder. Something that unsettled Jonathan but made him grateful that the doctor was there. 

"Can I read the note?",John asked. Jonathan was more than happy to give it to him. Watching the doctor's expression as he read it over. Looking slightly confused as he read over the thing. When John finished, he said,"It's definitely odd. Feels like he's telling you what's off limits without actually telling you what's off limits."

"It also seems odd that we haven't met this alleged staff.",John added. Something that Jonathan was feeling as well. But wasn't entirely sure how to voice it. Or that he was overthinking the whole thing. Instead of voicing this, Jonathan said,"This whole situation seems weird. He really should've told us about it."

"Especially me since I've come so far to do this job.",Jonathan muttered. It just didn't seem wise in the slightest bit. Why would you not tell someone who'd come so far for work about that? He just couldn't come up with a reason other than the Count forgot. But, Vlad hadn't mentioned that in the note. Not once. So it couldn't be that. Jonathan chewed his bottom lip as he crossed his arms against his chest. Looking into John's eyes, he continued,"It just seems so unprofessional."

John nodded his head in agreement and folded up the note. Getting up out of the chair, he decided to take the letter to Sherlock. Telling Jonathan to come with him as he feared leaving him alone wouldn't be wise. Guessing that the Count would probably be 'asleep' at this time. But not wanting to take any chances on the off chance that he wasn't. Jonathan agreed as they headed to the room that John and Sherlock were meant to share. The door was locked, as John predicted, so he knocked until the detective opened the door. Soon as he did, John held the letter out to him. Telling the detective to read it. Sherlock took the note, unfolded it and read through it quickly. Frowning slightly as he read through the whole thing. When he was done, Sherlock stated,"I highly doubt that the Count is out doing what this note says."

"We did too.",John said. All of this just seemed entirely too strange. And felt the Count was definitely up to something. The pair weren't entirely sure of why. But John insisted that the three stick together through the entire day. Something that Sherlock had in mind as well. Suggesting they hurriedly get ready for the day. Then check the castle together as carefully as possible as a group. To try and find anyone that worked under the Count. Or any signs that anyone had worked there at all. Just to confirm or deny his suspicions of the Count. All of which Jonathan and John agreed to. Both men headed to Jonathan's room to get washed up as speedy as possible. Then dressing themselves. Soon as they were done, they heard a knock at the door. At first, they froze in place. That was until they heard Sherlock's voice through the door. Jonathan gave a soft sigh as he opened the door to the detective. Feeling relieved that the weird stranger was there. Briefly wondering how things would have gone if neither of the men were there.

A chill went down his spine at the idea of being at the Count's mercy by himself. Fully realizing how utterly trapped he would be. And wondering if he could survive that. Part of Jonathan wondered if he should ask how he survived in the book. But decided against it. Seeing is neither man seemed to remember the book very well. 

And that this situation was vastly different from that one.

Putting these thoughts to the side, the trio made their way through the house. Checking each door of every room. Some, at least three of them, were locked. Some were not. The locked doors were suspicious but there wasn't much they could do about that. So they just mentally took note of which door was locked. What wasn't locked was just strange. They were just rooms filled with furniture that was covered in white sheets and dust. Mostly dust. Dirtier than they should be if he had staff working there. In fact, the sheets being there is just strange as well. But no one said anything as they continued their search. Right until they got to the library that the Count said Jonathan could use. It was a lot larger than the real estate agent was anticipating. Had a few arm chairs and a huge comfy couch for him to sit on. The room was impeccably clean and smelled very strongly of roses.

Strange, but nothing to be entirely worried about. 

The trio headed back downstairs towards the dining room. Noticing that it was a bit colder than it should be. Almost as if the furnace wasn't working or something. Jonathan said,"Jeez, you'd think that the Count would be sure this place was warm."

"Wouldn't want us to freeze or something.",he continued. After all, Vlad should want Jonathan to be comfortable there. Not freezing his ass off like this. John agreed and figured that the Count hadn't thought that far ahead. That Vlad possibly hoped that Jonathan had a lot of warm clothes with him. But even with that, he wondered why the Count didn't make sure the castle was warmer. Putting this to the side, John said,"We should make some coffee. It'll help us warm up a bit more."

Jonathan hoped that the Count had a coffee pot in the kitchen. As they headed into the kitchen, they noticed that it was spotless. Suspiciously spotless. Almost too clean for something that should see regular use. In fact, Jonathan felt the space was first last night. Shoving the thought to the side, he looked for the coffee pot. Quickly finding it near the stove. Then finding mugs that they could use in a cupboard nearby. Picking three that he felt would be best to use. Immediately setting to work on making the coffee for all of them. As soon as he got it set up, Jonathan stated,"Okay, that shouldn't take too long for it to be done."

"Good, I'll go set out these pancakes that were made.",John stated, showing the container of pancakes. Then instructed that Sherlock put out the container of bacon and eggs. Which he did without complaint. While they set out the food, Jonathan got some plates and forks. Alongside some napkins just in case. Setting the table for the three of them. Then went back to the fridge to check if there was any syrup or butter for the pancakes. Sadly, there wasn't. There was creamer and milk for coffee. Which Jonathan made sure hadn't expired. Deciding to tell the other men that they were there when he came back to the table. Just in case they wanted some of that in their coffee. Going back to the kitchen, Jonathan made himself some coffee. Putting milk and sugar into it before heading back to the table. Passing John on his way back. Putting the mug down before dishing himself up three pancakes and two pieces of egg. Along with three slices of bacon. Despite being cold, they were still pretty good. Especially the bacon. Sherlock asked,"How are you feeling, Jonathan?"

"Fine. Why do you ask?",Jonathan questioned. Wondering why Sherlock was concerned about his health. Turning to the detective, Sherlock answered,"Well, you did sleep through someone yelling at the top of their lungs last night. And your hands are trembling."

"Highly doubt it's from the cold.",he added. Looking down at his hands and they were indeed trembling a little. Worrisome. But he figured it would stop soon. Until then, he just set down his silverware. Taking a deep breath, Jonathan stated,"I guess I'm a little more stressed than I full realized."

"It's understandable. You're in a foreign country by yourself and having to rely on strangers for help.",John said as he came into the room. Setting his coffee cup in the spot to the left of Jonathan. Handing Sherlock his coffee as he continued,"That would be hard for anyone to deal with."

Nodding his head, Jonathan went back to eating his breakfast. Grateful that they understood his feelings about the situation. It felt good to know that he wasn't just overreacting or being overly sensitive. Feeling a lot better about this as they all ate in relative silence. Soon as they were done, Jonathan and John set to work on cleaning the dishes. While Sherlock cleaned up the left over foods. Putting the covers back on them and putting them in the fridge. Soon as John and Jonathan were done with the dishes, they all headed to the library. Figuring it was the only form of entertainment they had readily available. All three of them searching different aisles for what they wanted. Jonathan noticed that these books weren't put in proper order.

Or, more accurately, library order. They were just put in random places with no care for title or genre. It was weird and slightly irked him. But he continued to look for something that would be enjoyable. At least hoped to. A few minutes later, he found a few books that were mystery themed. Taking all three of them, he headed over to the couch and plopped down. Sherlock already been on the other end of the couch. Curled up around a book that looked rather old. So old that the title was barely legible. Part of Jonathan wondered what it was about, but didn't want to interrupt Sherlock's reading. So he cracked open one of the mystery books that he picked.

Scanning through it with a small smile on his face. The book wasn't that great. But it was something to take his mind off of everything that was going on. A welcome break that the real estate agent felt he deserved.

A little while later, Jonathan felt Sherlock moving on the couch. Peeking over the book, he noticed that Sherlock was getting up. Jonathan asked,"Finished with your book?"

"No, John's insisting that we eat something.",Sherlock answered as he set the book down. It took him a second to realize they'd been reading for hours. Wondering how he could easily let time slip from him like that. But put that thought to the side as he looked for something to use as a bookmark. Finding only a random strip of fabric on the floor nearby. Quickly picking it up and slipping into the spot he was on. Then hurried to follow after the detective and doctor.

Soon as they were in the kitchen, Jonathan checked what was supposedly left for lunch. Unsurprised to find it was sliced deli meats, cheeses and other sandwich stuff. But grateful it wasn't anything that they would need to heat up. As his cooking skills weren't as good as his fiance's. So making sandwiches would be for the best. Jonathan took the deli meats and set them out on the nearby counter. Along with the cheese. Setting it out, he said,"Alright. We got ham, turkey, and chicken for sandwich stuff."

"I think there's lettuce and tomato in the vegetable drawer.",Jonathan stated. Figuring they could just slice it up for their sandwiches. It wasn't anything that he was entirely interested in. As he didn't like eating lettuce or tomatoes. But he guessed that Sherlock or John might want some. Jonathan searched for the bread for the sandwiches and found it in a box. Something that he hadn't seen in anything aside from movies. 

Sherlock searched around the cupboards for a moment. Pulling out two bags of chips from a collection of them. Regular and the other was sour cream and onion. Putting the bags down for everyone to eat. All of them got their sandwiches together and decided to take it to the library. Figuring they could eat their food while they read. Putting the rest of the deli meats, cheeses and other items in the fridge. Then they headed back to the library together. Soon as they did, Jonathan noticed that the book wasn't where he left it. As he knew he left it on the arm of the chair. Not directly where he had sat down. At least Jonathan thought he had. But figured that he just misremembered where he set it down. Jonathan balanced his sandwich in one hand then moved the book to sit down. Setting the plate down on his lap. Noticing another odd thing about the book. His little fabric bookmark was gone. He carefully glanced around for it and found that it wasn't on the floor. Or even on the couch.

It was like it vanished into thin air. But Jonathan said nothing about it. Figuring it wasn't a big deal and he didn't want to worry the other two men over nothing. Jonathan's bookmark was missing and his book wasn't in the place he set it down. That's all that happened. There was no need to raise an alarm over tiny details such as that. So instead he just put the thoughts to the back of his mind. Reopened the book to continue reading where he believed he left off.

A couple of chapters later, Jonathan felt someone nudge his thigh. Looking to his right, he saw that Sherlock was staring at him. Using his foot to nudge the real estate agent's leg. Raising an eyebrow, Jonathan asked,"What?"

"I believe our _'gracious'_ host is calling your name.",Sherlock answered. For a moment, he didn't hear anything. Then he heard the Count calling his name. Sounding somewhat agitated as he called to him. Jonathan felt his stomach twist slightly as he closed the book. Setting it down along with the empty plate down near where he had sat. Making sure to not set them down on Sherlock's feet. Then he hurried out of the library to see what his client needed. Finding him standing outside of Jonathan's room. Looking quite upset for some strange reason. When Vlad spotted Jonathan, he smoothed his features into a calmer expression. Yet, there was an underlying glimmer of anger in the older man's eyes. One that sent a cold shiver down Jonathan's spine as he neared him. Crossing his arms, Vlad asked,"Mr. Harker, did you have either man in your room last night?"

That wasn't something that he anticipated from the Count. Why and how was that a problem? How in the world did he even know that John slept there? Before Jonathan could even shove that thought to the side, he found himself blurting,"How did you know if it wasn't just me in the room last night?"

Vlad's expression suddenly turned to surprise as he spluttered an excuse. Saying that the arm chair was too close to the bed. Even though it had been like that when Jonathan and John came in. When Jonathan pointed that out, he said that there were too many clothes on the floor. Which he guessed was a dead give away. But the real estate agent failed to see how that was an issue. So what if John was in his room? It wasn't like he was doing anything inappropriate. They were just sharing the room since Jonathan felt unsafe being alone. Instead of saying that, Jonathan answered,"Sherlock snores. So John just wanted a night away from him to get some better sleep."

"The armchair wasn't ideal but it was better than listening to Sherlock's snores.",he added. Hoping that the Count wouldn't ask John about this. As he hadn't talked to the doctor about it beforehand. And it wasn't the best lie in the world. But Vlad seemed to accept this as he nodded his head. Shutting the door to Jonathan's room with a soft sigh. Then he stated,"I see. I shall have to get the maid to set up another room for him."

"You two shouldn't have to share when I have so many that would suit the doctor better.",Vlad added. Jonathan only nodded his head in agreement. Feeling highly uneasy about that. After all, he would be vulnerable without the doctor being there. But, he couldn't think up a way to tell him not to. As they turned to leave, Vlad set his hand on the middle of Jonathan's back. Causing him to tense slightly as the Count walked him downstairs. A strange smile on his face as he lead Jonathan towards a room away from the library. Causing his heart to race as he asked,"Where are we going, sir?"

"I thought we would get to the documents before dinner.",Vlad answered. Giving a gentle push on Jonathan's back as he urged him to walk. Nearly making the real estate agent trip as they moved along. His mind was screaming at him to insist on not going. Tell him that they should have dinner first. Almost considering asking if the Count was hungry or not. Then decided against it. Realizing that would leave him open to an attack. And he wasn't entirely sure that he could easily fend off Vlad or not. Or that John and Sherlock would come to his defense in time. Instead, he asked,"Could we please have dinner first, sir?"

"I'm rather hungry and I work better fed then on an empty stomach.",Jonathan added. Giving a nervous grin as the Count examined his face. And for the most nerve wracking moment, he thought the man would refuse. Force him to go with him. Instead, Vlad gave a polite smile. Then apologized for not considering Jonathan's needs. Letting go of his back as they headed to the library. Nearly making Jonathan breathe a sigh of relief. Doing his best to calm his pulse as they neared John and Sherlock. Who looked rather uncomfortable with how close Vlad was to him. Not that he could blame either of them as Vlad ushered them to the dining room. Not caring that they brought plates into the library. Or even really paying attention to it either. Sitting all three of them down at the table. Which was strangely already set. Despite how little that the Count had been home. As, from their perspective, he'd only been back just then. Instead of saying this, they just took a sip of their drinks. Red wine, just like last night.

Unlike last night, the food was already laid out for them. It was roasted chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, and lots of other cooked vegetables.

While they ate, Vlad asked Jonathan about his day. Every single personal thing about him. Deliberately ignoring the other two men at the table. In a way that was obvious to either of them. Not so subtly telling them that they didn't care about them. Vlad questioned,"So, your fiance. What's she like?"

"Mina's a wonderful woman that I'm so lucky agreed to be my wife someday.",Jonathan answered. A big goofy grin coming to his face at the memory. How much he goofed up the lines that he had written on flash cards. Nearly dropping the ring that he'd spent so much time finding. With Lucy's help. A beautiful white sapphire in a silver band. She was so happy that she immediately started bawling. Telling him 'yes' then putting the ring on before hugging him. Calling Lucy only a few seconds afterward. Jonathan had heard her squealing in response. It was the sweetest thing in the world. He added,"She's kind, smart, and is the funniest person I know. I think I'd be completely lost without her."

Sherlock rolled his eyes at this and John shot him a look. Sternly telling him to stop it without really having to say it. Jonathan would've started laughing if he hadn't noticed Vlad's expression. Again, it was 'calm' but there was that underlying anger that Jonathan could see. Though, he wasn't entirely sure why. Instead of saying anything, he dug into the chicken that was prepared. Tasting rosemary instead of paprika like the other night. He wasn't hungry for it but figured Vlad would be suspicious if he didn't eat. The detective seemed to pick up on Jonathan's nerves and subtly glanced at Vlad. Noticing the look on his face as well. Vlad asked,"Surely, you can't be serious?"

"I am. She's my rock and I'm hers.",Jonathan answered. Keeping the goofy smile on his face as he ate. This seemed to slightly annoy the Count as he drank his wine. A cold feeling washed over him as they ate dinner in silence. Tension hanging over the air like a dark cloud. When it was done, the Count quickly cleaned the table. Telling him that the chef would clean the dishes. Then he nearly dragged Jonathan out of the chair. In a stern voice, Vlad stated,"Now, Mr. Harker. Let's get back to the matter at hand."

"I believe we should get to it before midnight.",he added. Keeping a firm grip on the real estate agent's arm. When both his companions tried to object, Vlad said,"Gentlemen, I'm not leaving you to your own devices. I promise that I have something in mind for you both."

Stopping for a moment, he looked towards the stairs. In a gentle voice, he called three women's names. And for a brief moment, Jonathan thought it would be like the previous night. No one would come and he'd make some excuse. But to his surprise, three beautiful women came down the stairs. Each lavishly dressed in gorgeous dresses that nearly reached the floor. They were a blonde and two brunettes. The blonde had the brightest green eyes that he had ever seen. While the brunettes had dark brown eyes. Their dresses were of similar style but different colors. Pink, blue, and purple. Vlad stated,"This is my wife, Geraldine."

The blonde gave a polite nod of her head. Smiling more than before. Point to the two brunettes, he added,"My daughters, Dorothy and Cornelia."

The girls also nodded as well. Smiling just as politely as they stared at the men. John introduced himself and Sherlock as the trio neared them. Acting as a strange barrier between the men and Jonathan. Who's arm was starting to hurt from the tight grip Vlad had on it. The Count stated,"Darling, please show our guests to the den and make them comfortable."

"Mr. Harker and I have some business we must attend to.",he added. Giving Jonathan's arm a not so gentle yank as he forced him to walk. Not even really listening to his wife agree to what he said. Jonathan felt his pulse quicken as he was dragged towards the room. Chewing his bottom lip as he glanced back at his companions. Unsure of what was going to happen. But found himself wishing that John would follow after them.


End file.
